


What Happens When You Meet Yourself

by blue_veins



Series: Doubles and Doppelgangers au [1]
Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Selfcest, Sorry Not Sorry, crossover AU, just more self indulgent fic from me, or will be getting there very soon, the blood is love au crossover with regular ben and alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Ben and Alex meet a couple of extremely familiar faces.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Series: Doubles and Doppelgangers au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001214
Kudos: 8





	What Happens When You Meet Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thesimulacrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesimulacrum/gifts).



> I bet you didn't think I could get any more niche or obscure with my rpf fics did you. Welp. I'm here to prove that wrong, and make things 10x more difficult for myself in the process. Writing 4 characters with only 2 names is.... not the easiest thing I've ever done. But that's what writing is isn't it? challenging yourself.
> 
> ANYWAY. This au exists literally because I asked felineladyy "What if the Bens met each other?" and things spiraled out of control like they always do. I already have like 4 WIPs for this au (things get real sexy real quick), so be prepared for a lot of my bullshit.

"Well well well, what do we have here." Ben tensed at the sound of his own voice coming from behind him. _Fuck_. He'd heard about this occasionally happening. People running into doubles of themselves like an episode of fucking Star Trek or some shit. He automatically reached out to Alex, to make sure he knew he was there. 

"Oh will you look at that, Alex, our other selves are together as well. Isn't that sweet."

Ben turned around, perhaps a bit too quick, at hearing there was _another_ Alex. Sweet fuckity christ, it was more disorenting than Ben would have expected to see himself looking back at himself. And it definitely was _him_ . Same height, same facial hair, but.. _sharper_ , somehow, like he was honed to a point. Basically the same haircut but his hair was a bit longer up top, and had a braid going along each edge. One other major distinguishable difference, was the very visible tattoos within the deep vee of his open shirt. There looked to be a couple nasty looking scars scattered there as well. 

The new Alex cut in with, “I rather think it is. No matter what universe, we are inexorably linked.” Other Ben rolled his eyes, but the combination of fond smirk, and possessive hand at his Alex’s back, spoke much louder to how he really felt. 

Which brought Ben’s gaze to this Other Alex, who surprisingly, on the surface at least , didn’t look all that different from his own. Well, except rather than a casual outfit with a nice blazer, this Alex was dressed to the nines: a dark three piece suit - tailored within an inch of his life - with flashes of colors and interesting patterns for the tie and pocket square. Ben thought he could see just a glimpse of a tattoo peeking above his collar, but he couldn’t be sure. 

Other Ben’s smirk grew, “I think we caught their attention, darling.” 

Other Alex gave both Ben and Alex a very obvious once over, “Well they both certainly have ours.”

Other Ben hummed, “You certainly aren’t wrong there.” He started to circle around them, taking them all in, mouth quirked in a permanent smirk, while the Other Alex just observed… right up until he locked eyes with his own Alex. 

Oh.

Oh _no_.

 _Ohhh no_. 

Ben knew that look _very_ well, and a brief glance at his own Alex revealed that he was wearing the same expression. They were both intrigued and fascinated, and wanted to know more. Once Alex got that face, there was no changing his mind. Ben could only assume this other Alex was the same. 

Other Ben’s voice piped up from his left, “Alex, love of my life, literal ruler of my world, what are you thinking?” 

Other Alex never took his eyes away from Alex, “Well, we should probably get to know our other selves better. I mean, when would we have another opportunity for something like this?”

Alex chimed in, “Oh I absolutely agree. We should talk at the very least, perhaps some… experiments would be in order, to see differences and similarities, of course.”

Other Alex’s eyes lit up, “Experiments, yes, of course! Oh I like the way you think.”

Ben looked to his other self for his thoughts, and all he saw was an expression of ‘If this is what Alex wants, this is what Alex gets’ and honestly? Ben understood that feeling all too well, but he had to at least make an attempt to derail wherever this was going. 

“Alex are you sure? We don’t know _anything_ about them?”

Other Alex spoke up before his own could, “We understand your concerns, Ben, but we would never do anything to hurt our other selves, isn’t that right, love?”

Other Ben somehow managed to sneak up right behind him without Ben noticing, and whispered in his ear, “Not unless they ask for it.” 

Ben felt a shiver down his spine, and just barely managed to keep a gasp from escaping him. Hearing his own voice in his ear had no right to be that fucking hot. He finally had at least a glimmer of understanding of the hoards of people who obsessed over his voice. Other Ben chuckled like he knew exactly what Ben was thinking as he slipped around them back to Other Alex’s side.

“You’re not gonna leave us out in the cold, now are you? We’ve got nowhere else to stay.” Oh, so _that’s_ what his puppy dog eyes look like. Well, Ben was just learning all sorts of things about himself today. He looked over to his Alex who was practically giving him the same expression.

Ben threw up his hand not holding onto Alex’s in defeat. “ _Jesus_ _Christ_. Fine! Fine. Let’s bring our doppelgangers home to do who knows what to us.”

“I think you have a pretty good idea of what we’ll be doing with each other.” Other Alex winked at him and gestured for them to lead the way.

Ben staunchly ignored the comment, not trusting himself to say anything that wouldn't give away at just how intriguing the thought of spending time with their other selves had become in such a short period of time. His Alex just smiled and squeezed his hand as they headed back home with their doubles in toe.


End file.
